operation_shieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Laius Luoma
Laius Abel Luoma, though more commonly known as Agent 3NINES, is a powerful IMA User and Child Agent within Orbexa-Amrix. Establishing himself as a powerful figure in his infamous Operation Shield, in which he dismantled and destroyed several terrorist organizations and rogue governments, he continued to use his abilities and skills to defend humanity and to uphold a sense of justice. Deeply affected by trauma from over the years, this has lead to Laius's IMA abilities being restrained by multiple identities that vie for full control of Laius's abilities for their own morals and agendas. The 3 that are commonly in control are Laius himself, hate-filled and vengeful persona called Bava, and True Laius, the persona of Laius that could have been if he kept a normal life. Laius is responsible for creating the Scithar reality out of the remains of reality Earth-2 upon its collapse and set in motion the multiple realities that are created. Appearance Personality As a child, Laius was always a loud and exciting kid, always trying to make things "fair" with little regard to rules and threats. With his fun attitude and determination to do the right things, people would never know of his involvement of training to be an Agent. The trauma of going through the intense training affected Laius, and forced him into becoming more stoic and quiet, though around his friends, Personas From the trauma of undergoing intense training in the Zodiac Program as a young child, Laius began to develop disassociative identity disorder. Due to the nature of IMA Cores, this allowed the various identities to be distinct, and have various control over the powerful implant. They often form out of a specific trait or thought, and slowly become their own person with goods and bad sides over time, helping to create the MIND. Laius has an estimated amount of 1,738 different personalities or "personas' within the MIND, most of them being basic cannon fodder to keep Laius alive, or to inhabit droids during Ironwatch. There is a certain cast of powerful Personas that Laius interacts with on a normal basis, as they represent more of Laius's more bigger and definitive traits. * True Laius '- Represents Laius's subconscious that lives a normal life unaffected by being an Agent or apart of Orbexa. True Laius was claimed to be also "created" out of Laius's desire to live a normal life. True Laius eventually seperated from Laius's body when he was able to reset Earth-2 in his image, and was able to live on his own in that reality. * '''Bava '- Represents Laius's suppressed anger, violence, and other emotions that Laius tries to hide. Bava is like "the sterotypical dark alter ego", being the total opposite of Laius and his morals. Bava eventually develops to understand that it is unfufilling and empty to live a life of eternal rage, and tries to change himself. * 'Anxiety '- Represents the fear and overthinking of Laius. Said to be the alter ego of True Laius, representing the negative traits of the other persona. Anxiety is convinced that he is worthless and a waste of everyone's time, which he then tries to take back for being self-pity, which puts him in an infinite loop of misery. * 'Perovert '- Represents the perverted and "taboo" traits of Laius. Abilities The main abilities of Laius are his use of his IMA Core, a powerful device that lets him use his imagination as a weapon. * 'Hand Cannons '- Laius's signature ability. He grants himself the ability to fire projectiles (often bullets) when he shapes his hands into finger guns and "fires them". They originally worked as only firing when Laius punched something hard enough in Operation Shield, but his use of Hand Cannons have quickly developed. He can now fire a variety of projectiles, often sniper rounds, laser blasts, wind blasts and even explosives. There is a limited range depending on the type of projectile Laius summons. * 'Force Fields '- Laius can form extremely powerful force fields to protect himself and others, and to detain people and objects. In Ironwatch, his shields are reported to be stronger than any convential weapon humans can use. However, the strength, size, and amount of shields present depend on the mental strength of Laius, and are often weaker when he possesses a more chaotic identity or affected by neural energy. * '''Teleportation - Laius can teleport himself entirely to another location, his farthest distance being across an entire planet. History Early Life Laius was born to Riot Control Force officers Adam Luoma and Kayla Abel, along with 2 younger sisters named Janet and Kora. Being genetically modified, he was designed to be able to join the Agent Program. However, he always wanted to do things on his own terms without the restrictions placed on him in the house, which often lead to trouble with teachers and bullies. However, Laius had a sense of justice, using his fighting skills and dedication for what is right to beat bullies. When busy in principal's offices or bored while playing with his new friends he protected, his mind created elaborate fantasy characters and worlds, which he absorbed himself into during classes and sleeping. Unsure of these traits, they enrolled him into the Orbexa Zodiac Program a year earlier. Zodiac Program As just a 2nd grader, Laius joined the Zodiac Program as the student Scorpios, which aimed to train and vet trainees to join the Agent Program and use the new IMA Core implants. The intense training was a shock to Laius, who at first struggled to keep up with all of the training practices and felt hopeless fighting against the older, tougher students who would give him a hard time. He found solace into a girl his age, Sasha Calva, who was one of the best students in the program. She helped teach Laius and reminded him to never let an opponent see his true emotions because it would show weakness. He would hold this advice to heart for the rest of his life. Laius steadily improved in the Program, though despite moral support from his fellow students like Kace Rodriguez and Jason Javes, Laius began to slowly develop disassociative identity disorder, as he had to act the more or less same way while in public, slowly beginning to form True Laius. By trying to keep his emotions suppressed to focus on the task at hand, he was quickly able to master many of the skills and techniques Agents needed, and was quick to learn to use IMA Cores with a headset. In the 4th grade, Laius tries to stop one of his friend's dads from molesting Kora, and despite all of his powers, is simply knocked to the side. His pent-up anger and guilt for being unable to save Kora is what begins to form the personality that will become Bava. The Spring Festival Assualt By March in Laius's 5th grade year, he is about to graduate the Program, as one of the top tier students, and even receives his IMA Core early. The implant forces Laius to be less imaginative to keep his status a secret from his other classmates, and who is now known as a loner for his quiet and unreactive personality. Despite being more quiet, he remains active to protect his classmates, especially from sexual harassment, and becomes wary of a student aid assistant named Ms. Jayma. His class takes a trip to the Spring Festival for a celebration of their good test scores in state testing, and Laius becomes aware of an armed pedophile ring prepared to snag kids during the event through scanning Jayma's phone. He tries to alert Orbexa. as he hasn't been permitted to go into action with his IMA Core yet. The program promises to react quickly, and send in other top tier students to help Laius. Laius overreacts when he sees one of the pedophiles try to assault a girl just like what happened to Kora, and snaps, as he activates his IMA Core and blasts the man away with a wind blast that blows him out of the area. The pedophiles begin their assault, taking hostages as they demand to get kids to use. Laius begins to go berserk, summoning constructs to smash into their ranks. The leader of the group, a superhuman called SD, hears reports from Jayma of a masked student summoning things out of nowhere and killing everyone, and he recognizes it as Orbexa's new secret project. He hurries to capture Laius with augmentations. Sasha, Jason, and 2 others arrived to see the entire area a battlefield, as police fight the entrenched criminals, while Laius wrecks the festival, chaining the pedophiles he's beaten behind him in a fury of rage. He spots SD, and is surprised to see him able to easily dodge his chain attacks. SD mocks Laius's childish anger, and his determination to "make the monsters suffer". He is able to shoot at Laius, before getting electrocuted and screaming in immense pain by Sasha, who then slams him on the ground and detains him. Sasha tries to calm Laius down, reminding him that showing how he felt was what made him easy to read and manipulated. However, Laius surprises her with a supersonic blast that knocks everything in its path away, and Sasha is barely able to absorb it. She prepares to bring her friend down, though all of a sudden, Laius snaps from his fighting stance and stares around in a daze, confused as Sasha quickly puts him to sleep. Jason and she realize that Laius's powers are too powerful for him to control properly, and to protect himself and others, Sasha gets permission from the Directors to place a damper on Laius's neck, which weakens his IMA Core. Laius then wakes up in the hospital and feels that he cannot use his abilities as powerful as before. Sasha lies to him, saying that he got a bad head injury in the fighting, which he is oblivious to as well. It turns out that he does not remember anything about violence at the Spring Festival, and she suspects that something's wrong with Laius's head. She promises to herself to remove his dampener when his mental state improves. When she leaves, Laius hears an angry voice in his head promising him that they will get stronger to finally kill all the monster. Operation Shield Laius finally gradutes the Zodiac Program after and the codename 3NINES. He was assigned to Operation Shield, an international plan to eliminate major dangerous governments and organizations, along with Sasha and Jason. He was eager to see some real action and bring criminals to justice, and resented playing a new role as a quiet and reserved student that his construct had left him with, and also lacked his physical abilities to defend himself and his remaining friends that stayed with his construct when a new group of kids rose to popularity following Laius's decline. Laius's school was then under attack by an armed gang, and despite warnings from his superiors to stay low and to let Orbexa's Riot Control Force branch deal with the intruders, he cast aside his construct and revealed his new physical form, shocking his peers and the intruders. Killing them felt more of an emotional shock then Laius had expected it to be, and to keep on going to save the school, Laius hid his negative emotions into his subconscious, and converted the neural energy of those emotions to form energy. This only made him more ruthless, becoming more merciless and brutal with each killing of an attacker. He eventually cornered the last attacker, his mind at the point that he was ready to torture and slowly kill the gang member. He was then stopped by Sasha, who was sent to help stop the attack. She reprimanded him for being cruel and taking pleasure out of killing, saying that he would be no better than the men he was killing. The shock of being corrected once again, at the hands of his biggest crush, somehow managed to slowly create a new personality within Laius's head, a personality that was tired of being controlled and being told to be moral in the face of immorality. Laius's reveal brought massive controversy to himself, as the public questioned how he could have possibly have been able to kill dozens of armed men with advanced technology. Laius was then brought for questioning by Orbexa, and was to be seen by the Child Agents Board, a group of directors within the corporation that oversaw the Child Agents program. While most of them agreed that he should be stripped of his new abilities with his recklessness and threat to the secrecy of the corporation's true operations, Director Sabada managed to convince the rest of the board to give 3NINES a chance to show that he was a trustworthy agent, by initiating Operation Shield and seeing his progress. He agreed to finally launch the operation, with the added bonus of being able to get away from Sasha and Red Rain Sabada Protocol Second Earthen War SYMBITE Crisis The world managed to rebuild ruined cities such as Los Angeles and London within 2 years, thanks with assistance from Orbexa-Amrix and LX. The Child Agents apart of the Second Earthen Invasion were praised as heroes for shutting down Earth-2 and were all graduated to become adult Agents once they graduated high school. Laius, with his IMA Core, weakened from sustaining the collapse of a reality and recreating one, spent his 2 years out of high school going to college, while he dealt with not deserving to be an Agent or having such a good life, which significantly made Bava and Anxiety stronger. He kept close contact with Sasha, who was busy with school and assignments in East Asia. Battle of Nullia Laius was assigned to the sky cruiser Joylord, in order to assist the Orbexa group in watching over the rogue Symbiotes as they invaded Nullia, and prevented thousands of droids from escaping the island. Laius eventually went down on to the city in order to search for Aaron, who was still being hunted down by the government. Dark War Ironwatch The Mars War With thousands within Orbexa prisons with the end of Operation Tartarus, Laius along with other Agents were able to create Confessional suits, mind controlling battle suits and exoskeletons to be used by the new prisoners to form a new security branch called Ironwatch, to help assist Agents and the depleted Riot Control Force as a security force for the new Mars colonies. While many opposed the idea of using brainwashed soldiers as cannon fodder, Laius was eager to send out Ironwatch, especially as the Confessional suits tortured the prisoners' minds within the Temporal Realm, making them relive their crimes and worse mistakes, added by Laius. Becoming the Ironwatch Officer of Division 28, assigned to deal with high-threat disturbances such as Symbiote attacks and any terrorist attacks by the remains of the Syndicate, while he let Bava oversee their minds within the Temporal Realm. Bava began to track 3 special members of Division 28 - Micheal Karen, a mentally damaged serial pedophile, Logan, an ex-League experiment, and Sasha Nobano, a former powerful enforcer of an international drug cartel. Especially intrigued by how Nobano shared the same first name as Laius's first love, Bava often communicated with her and illegally altered her EMOTION chip so her mind could be clear, and did the same with Logan to best use his abilities, though he gave Micheal hell. DJ9 = =